Big bad wolf
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsunayoshi conocido como caperucita roja, fue a visitar a su abuelito enfermo, pero en su camino se encontró al lobo feroz del bosque que muerde hasta la muerte a los cruzan su territorio.


No me pertenece KHR

Inspirado en la canción de L. del Rey del mismo nombre del fic. Tenia tanto tiempo que no escribía lemon así que mis habilidades para escribir lemon están oxidadas, espero aunque sea de su gusto mis queridas lectoras.

* * *

><p>Nana le pidió a su hijo visitar a su abuelito, que se encontraba enfermo. Como Tsunayoshi amaba tanto a su abuelo, no se negó. Preparando una canasta llena de dulces, se puso su capa roja, saliendo de su casa en dirección de la casa de su abuelo Timoteo.<p>

Su madre le advirtió seguir el camino directo de la casa del abuelo, Tsuna obedientemente siguió la advertencia de su madre, hasta que hermosas flores captaron su atención. Sabía que estaba mal desviarse del camino, pero las flores eran tan hermosas, que estaba seguro que su abuelo sería feliz si le llevaba algunas flores.

Tsuna poco a poco de desvió del camino que lo llevaba a la casa de su abuelo Timoteo; sin darse cuenta se encontraba en los profundo del bosque.

Hibari el lobo, el lobo feroz del bosque, observa con atención al niño de capa roja. Había escuchado de los otros animales de caperucita roja, que era muy amable. Sus orejas se movían, al crujir de la hierba que pisaba Tsunayoshi, el olor a especies que desprendía del cuerpo de caperucita aviva su apetito.

Tsuna se sentó entre las pequeñas flores color azul, cansado de caminar, cuando miro a su alrededor pudo notar que no conocía donde se encontraba, la preocupación empezó a burbujear en su estómago.

¿Ahora qué haría? Estaba en grandes problemas, si se encontraba el malvado lobo, que muerde hasta la muerte, estaría perdido si lo llegara encontrar.

Tsuna podía casi escuchar decir a su madre, regañándolo. Diciendo que no debía entrar al bosque, que no era nada bueno, Tsuna vio el gran ramo de flores, que consiguió reunir, quería hacer sentir mejor a su abuelo, pero ahora estaba en problemas.

Tsuna se puso en alerta cuando escucho ramas ser quebradas. Miro a su alrededor, podía ver un arbusto moverse ¿Qué haría si era el lobo feroz? El arbusto se movió, casi haciendo atragantarse con el aire a caperucita roja, cuando salió un pequeño conejo saltando y moviendo sus bigotes, Tsuna dio una risa, estaba siendo paranoico.

Se levantó, sacudiendo las hojas secas de su ropa, se preparara para buscar el camino correcto.

Tropezando una de las raíces de los árboles, varias de las manzanas que llevaba en su canasta se cayeron. Tsuna se apresuró a recogerlas.

—Aquí. —dijo una voz barítono, entregando una de las manzanas.

—Gracias. —agradeció Tsuna.

— ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

—Voy a visitar a mi abuelo. —respondió, feliz después acomodar todo en la canasta, acomodándose su capa levanto la vista para ver con quien hablaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era el lobo del bosque, sus ojos azul metálico lo miraban duramente, Tsuna podía ver sus orejas y su esponjosa cola, quería saltar sobre el lobo feroz y acariciarlas.

—Sabes que este es mi territorio. —dijo Hibari el lobo.

Tsuna, se estremeció visiblemente, satisfaciendo los gustos del lobo, sin saber que Tsuna se estremeció por otra cosa diferente, que era menos miedo.

Hibari se acercó a caperucita roja sin que lo notara, levanto su falda, haciendo chillar a Tsuna, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió Tsuna.

—No es obvio, estoy viendo lo que me voy a comer. —dijo el lobo.

—Gran lobo malo, no puede comerme. —dijo Tsuna, con voz chillona.

— ¿Por qué no herbívoro?

Tsuna miro hacia abajo, por un minuto impacientando a Hibari el lobo. Cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos color caramelos eran de color atardecer. Una sonrisa traviesa se estiro en su rostro, haciendo sentirse confundido al lobo.

—Porque soy yo el que te voy a comer por completo.

— ¿Qué dices herbivo…?

Hibari no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Tsuna lo asaltó. Cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo, Tsuna no se detuvo, empezó a besar los labios fríos del lobo. Hibari trato de quitarse de encima a caperucita roja, pero sorprendentemente no pudo.

Manos cálidas se filtraron debajo de la camisa blanca de botones del lobo, haciendo la piel de gallina.

— ¡Quítate de encima herbívoro! —dijo —.Voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

Tsuna escuchando eso, sonrió lamiéndose los labios, se acercó al cuello delgado de Hibari, pasando su lengua por el blanco cuello, clavo sus dientes hasta extraer unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Hibari se retorció de dolor, pero se negó a dejar salir algún sonido.

Tsuna dibujo las líneas del cuerpo de Hibari, sintiendo la piel de gallina del lobo. Sus dedos ágiles empezaron a burlase de un pezón ya erecto de Hibari, mientras seguía besando y mordisqueando el cuello, mandíbula. Hibari olía a sol, Tsuna estaba más que encantado oliendo la esencia del lobo feroz.

Separando las piernas del lobo, con su pierna, empezó a presionarla contra la ingle, sintiendo los pequeños espasmo provenientes de su actual amante. Se acercó a las orejas puntiagudas y soplo aire caliente, haciendo estremecerse una vez a Hibari, que trataba con todas fuerzas no mostrar alguna reacción.

Caperucita roja, siguió acariciando y pellizcando uno de los pezones del lobo, mientras repartía besos mariposas en el cuello y la clavícula de Hibari, pequeños suspiros salían de los labios de Hibari, que trataba contenerse. Tsuna siguió bajando su mano, paso dedos traviesos por el abdomen, y con movimiento rápido desabrocho el pantalón color negro que llevaba el lobo, introduciendo su delgada mano en el interior del pantalón negro, empezó a masajear el miembro de Hibari, que estaba climatizado. El lobo al sentir la mano, tocando el lugar inapropiado gruño y trato de tirar lejos a caperucita roja.

— ¿Dónde crees que estas tocando?

Tsuna dejo de besar el cuello de Hibari, y con una sonrisa burlona, miro al lobo de cabello negro.

—Tranquilo señor lobo, solo voy hacerte sentir bien. —dijo, con la voz ronca.

—Herbívoro insolente, voy a morderte hasta la muerte. —trato de ponerse de pie, solo para sentir la mano de Tsunayoshi, en su pecho que no lo dejo levantarse.

—No, no. —chasqueo la lengua —.El lobo malo tiene que ser castigado. —dijo.

Tsuna entonces bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando al lobo completamente desnudo, Tsuna descaradamente se lamió los labios con antelación, quería todo de ese lobo. Hibari sintiendo la intensa mirada de Tsunayoshi, sintió las mejillas empezarse a calentar.

Tsuna entonces tomo el miembro de Hibari, empezó a bombearlo, mientras su otra mano se ocupa del pezón del lobo, continuo en morder y chupar el pezón, pequeños brotes erectos de color rosa pálido, la respiración de ambos empezaba ser pesada. Con cada caricia, con cada beso sus cuerpos sentían a empezar arder.

Hibari el lobo, quería morder hasta la muerte a caperucita roja, pero más que intento levantarse no podía, sus piernas se sentían débiles para poder levantarse, su corazón latía rápido como si estuviera loco, había un extraño cosquilleo en su parte baja desde que Tsuna, empezó a besar su cuello. Sintió un poco dolor cuando Tsuna, mordisqueo más duro su pezón, pero enseguida fue sustituido por una corriente de placer, la lengua jugaba con ellos, su miembro nunca fue desentendido, podía sentir ya su pene goteando, era una gran vergüenza, él era el gran lobo feroz que mordía a todos hasta la muerte, pero en ese momento está siendo comido por la caperucita roja que todos hablan que era amable.

Se quedó sin aliento, cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Tsunayoshi pasar por su longitud, no se había dado cuenta cuando Tsuna empezó a usar su boca. La lengua se movía como una experta, la punta de la lengua jugo con su glande, enviando una descarga eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal, el aire ya empezaba a fallar en sus pulmones.

Tsuna siguió mamando el pene de Hibari, en su pequeña boca, engullo todo el miembro sin ahogarse, dando una cuantas embestidas bucales, siguió dibujando las venas que resaltaban, chupando el líquido salado y translucido, separo más las piernas, se abrió camino en búsqueda del agujero que nunca ha visto el sol.

Rozando con la yema de dos dedos, Tsuna tanteo el fruncido orificio, haciendo un espasmo en el cuerpo de Hibari.

— ¡Qué diablos! —dijo Hibari cuando sintió el roce, en su parte más íntima.

—Solo voy a prepararte… para que no duela. —dijo Tsuna.

Los dedos se movieron en forma circular, tratando que la tensión de la zona desapareciera, sabía que no podía entrar sin preparar, así que siguió con paciencia acariciando la zona con delicadeza, poco a poco empezó a meter un dedo en el oficio fruncido, tenía que ir lento para no asustar al lobo y para que disfrute la sensación. Sintió que el cuerpo de Hibari se volvió a tensar, cuando su dedo está casi todo adentro, Tsuna volvió a subir, besando en un apasionado beso al lobo, tratando de distraer, sus lenguas se cruzaron, se enredaron en una batalla en búsqueda de dominar. La lengua de Hibari solo pudo rendirse a la lengua experta de Tsuna, que sonrió entre besos cuando sintió a Hibari, que había sido dominado.

Procedió en meter el segundo dedo, para poder estirar más y su miembro pudiera entrar sin problemas. Movió sus dedos estirando y buscando el punto sensible de Hibari. Tenía que encontrarlo rápido, porque su propio miembro estaba gritando por ser liberado,

— ¡Ah…! —un jadeo fuerte salió de los labios de Hibari. Tsuna sonrió satisfecho por fin encontró el lugar que estaba buscando, sus dedos volvieron a tocar ese manojo de nervios, haciendo que Hibari suspirar, instintivamente las caderas de Hibari empezaron a moverse en búsqueda de más.

—Sé que lo estas disfrutando. —dijo Tsuna, saliendo casi como un gruñido —.Es mi turno también de sentirme bien. —declaro.

Sacando sus dedos del interior de Hibari, pudo escuchar la queja del lobo al sentir la perdida de placer, dejo en libertad su pene, que estaba erecto , tan digno como un soldado para una guerra. Se alineo en la entrada de Hibari, presionando solo la punta, aunque quisiera meter su pene de un solo golpe, no quería lastimar a su amante.

Las caderas impacientes de Hibari, se movieron para obligar entrar a caperucita roja. Tsuna que ya está en su límite no se hizo de rogar, de un golpe tenia todo su miembro en el apretó y caliente interior del lobo feroz.

Pudo escuchar los gruñidos de Hibari, incomodo al sentir la dureza dentro de su cuerpo. Empezó a moverse, no esperaría hasta que le diera permiso, sus caderas se movieron a un ritmo medio rápido, sintiendo como su pene era atrapado por las paredes del lobo, era exquisito como lo había previsto.

—Señor lobo… —dijo entre gruñidos — ¿Mas fuerte?

Hibari el lobo aunque quisiera decir que no, su cuerpo pedía.

— ¡Maldición, si más duro!

Tsuna clavo sus dedos en las caderas de Hibari, sus embestidas eran más duro que las anteriores, sentía, que cada golpe que daba la descarga eléctrica de placer azotan su cuerpo, su compañero, jadeo y suspiraba también sintiendo todo el placer, que está recibiendo.

—Mierda, tan bueno —gruño Tsuna, dando un golpe certero en el manojo de nervios de Hibari.

Las paredes de Hibari empezaron a apretar más el miembro de caperucita roja, haciendo saber, que ya estaba casi por venirse. El placer era insoportable, que casi no podía mantenerse cuerdo, las uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Tsuna, que no sintió el dolor de ser arañado con fuerza.

Tsuna tiro hacia adelante mientras daba una fuerte embestida en el manojo de Hibari, haciendo Hibari gritar algo que no se entendió, el líquido blanco y pegajoso salió en un chorro manchando ambos cuerpo, enseguida Tsuna sintió que su pene fue apretado con fuerza, y el calor fue insoportable, su propio miembro estaba llegando al clímax, diciendo una maldición entre dientes Tsuna, se vino dentro del lobo. Poco a poco fue saliendo del interior del lobo, con su miembro cansado de tanto esfuerzo, el líquido blanco salió del orificio que había tomado una coloración roja de tanta fricción.

Caperucita roja cayo al lado del lobo feroz, que respiraba pesadamente, sus cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor y liquido pegajoso. Hibari sintió el sueño llegar, cerrando sus ojos se quedó dormido, sin cuidado del mundo.

Tsuna la caperucita roja después de acomodarse bien la ropa, cubrió a Hibari el lobo con el mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos que llevaba en su canasta.

Reborn movía su pie con impaciencia, esperando su alumno que no llegaba a la casa de su abuelo. Sus ojos agudos, pudo notar al chico de capa roja que venía feliz tarareando alguna canción desconocida.

— ¿Puedo saber dónde estabas? —inquirió molesto Reborn.

—Yo me perdí cuando venía.

Reborn miro a su alumno sospechosamente, sabía que Tsunayoshi era todo menos inocente como todas las personas creían.

—No encontraste al lobo ¿cierto? —pregunto enarcando una ceja —¿No molestaste al lobo?

— ¡Hiiie! Yo nunca molestaría al lobo. —dijo estremeciéndose —.Los lobos dan miedo.

Reborn suspiro exasperado. —A mí no me engañas, espero que no lo hayas molestado tanto. Timoteo te espera, estaba preocupado porque no llegabas.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. — ¡Abuelito ya llegue! —grito, entrando a la pequeña mansión, siendo seguido por su tutor, que se arrepentía de haber espabilado tanto a su alumno.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del bosque, el lobo feroz se despertaba. Mirando a su alrededor se encontró completamente solo. Tratando de ponerse de pie, pudo sentir el dolor en su espalda baja, acostándose nuevamente en el suelo, gruño.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ni hablar de su culo, caperucita roja no era inocente ni amable como los demás decían, era el puro demonio.

—La próxima lo morderé hasta la muerte.

Declaro, sintiendo el semen seco en su cuerpo. La próxima seria él quien se coma a caperucita roja, porque era el lobo feroz que muerde hasta la muerte a todo el mundo. Lo que no sabía Hibari era que estaba destinado, ser siempre comido por caperucita roja.

* * *

><p>hohoho no esperaban un 2718? Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea poquito, mis habilidad pornosa(? esta oxidada, tengo que mejorar.<p> 


End file.
